


It's going to be okay.

by SnickerBicker



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickerBicker/pseuds/SnickerBicker
Summary: Aubrey always use her friends as an escape from her houselife. But even that had become horrible.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	It's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it k-knife or kn-knife

Sunny grabbed Mari. She wasn't breathing. You killed her. Your a murderer. You should just die so you dont kill anyone else, they won't care once they know anyway. Sunny started his walk to the kitchen. 

You deserve this. 

____________________________________________________________

"I'm sorry Aubrey but we can't afford to get you a haircut or new clothes." Aubery's mother spoke softly. 

"Maybe next time Aubrey." Her father said with less kindness in his voice. Aubrey's mother glared at her dad before turning back to Aubrey. 

"Can you excuse us for a bit." Her mother said, clearly annoyed. 

"Y-yeah." Aubrey walked to the ladder then climbed up. Aubery grabbed Mr. Plantegg and laid down her bed, disappointed that she couldn't look nice for the recital. It wasn't long before she could hear her parents arguing. Arguing about stuff like money and bad parenting. 

It's not fair

Why cant her family have money  
Why can't her parents get along 

Aubrey wrapped herself around Mr. Plantegg.

Why does everyone else have it better than me.  
Why do I have to do deal with this. 

Aubrey squeezed her stuffed toy. She wanted to cry.

It wasn't fair!

It's never fair...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized her parents had stopped fighting, or at least stopped yelling. Aubrey wanted to go downstairs and pretend like everything is fine, that everyone was happy, but she knew she couldn't. She never could. She has to leave, she needs to go somewhere better, somewhere happier, at least for a little bit. She knew exactly where to go, Sunny's house. They had the perfect parents, the perfect children, the perfect family, after all they were the ones performing, not her. 

Aubrey climbed down the ladder from her room and entered the living room where she saw her parents on opposite sides of the room turned away from each other. 

Aubery went up to her mom who looked less likely to kill her if she talked. 

"C-can I go to Sunny's house?" Aubery said nervously. She hoped she responded quickly so she could leave. 

"Do whatever you want." Her mother said harshly. She didn't even turn to look at her which just made Aubrey feel worse. 

Aubery didn't stick around for very long after that she rushed out the door and down the street. The road hurt to walk on, it felt like she was on a path of needles, she had forgotten shoes. Can't anything go right today? Aubrey looked up at the sky. She wanted to cry. She hoped once she got to the house that everything will be okay, that she will be happy.

"Of course I'll be happy I'm always happy there." Aubrey whispered to herself

"Aubrey?"

Aubrey, startled, quickly look over to see Basil standing a little bit away from her position. She realized she had been standing and staring at the sky. Basil looked at her with concern. 

"O-oh hi Basil didn't notice you there." Her sentence got quieter as it went on.

"Are you okay? You look upset." Basil said as he walked up to her. 

"Oh I'm fine I just... had a rough day." Aubrey looked down at the ground. 

Basil took notice and quickly thought of a way to change the subject. 

"Were you going somewhere?" Aubrey was glad Basil was changing the conversation, she didn't want to talk about what had happened earlier 

"I was just going to Sunny's place to hang out for a bit nothing much." Aubrey looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Basil's face lit up. 

"Me too! We should get going they should be practicing right now and I want to listen." 

Basil started walking the direction of Sunny's and Aubrey followed suit but looked down a lot so she didn't step on any particularly sharp rocks. 

After a short walk they had arrived at their destination. Basil and Aubrey walked up to the door and Aubrey immediately notice that no music could be heard. 

"They're probably just taking a break" Basil clearly noticed it too. Aubrey found it off. Shouldn't they be practicing? It's the day before the recital. Aubrey ignored it, Basil's right they're probably just practicing. 

She was wrong. 

As Basil opened the door Aubrey was hit with a terrible smell, she couldn't quite describe it. Some kind of, metal? No that doesn't seem right smells much too- Aubrey's thoughts were cut short when she realized Basil had frozen in place, 

Staring at something. 

Aubrey, wanting to see what he's looking at, moved the door slightly. Aubrey froze just like Basil. There was a figure on the ground, darkened by the lack of lights on only illuminated by the sunlight coming through the door. It was surrounded by a inky red liquid, however Aubrey was most disturbed by what looked like spider webs coming from the creature, something she could get caught in if she got too close. 

"I-um." Basil said before taking off . Aubrey ignored him and moved forward, as she entered the house she felt the cool air of the place touch her skin. She continued towards the figure, the closer she got the more she realized what she was looking at. A body. A corpse. Not just any corpse it was- it was- 

Mari. 

Aubrey felt like she was going to throw up her vital organs. She could barley think. She slowly reached out and touched Mari. Her skin felt much colder than usual and less soft. 

"M-M-M-Mari?" Aubrey felt like talking was a death warrant.

"P-P-P-Please get up." Aubrey could feel the tears forming. Why does this keep happening to her. Not even this place was safe from it. She just wanted to here them practice. She just wanted to feel happy but instead Mari's hurt and Sunny's- 

Sunny 

Where was he? 

Aubrey started to panic. Where could he be? They should've been practicing together but Mari is bloodied and bruised on the ground what if something happened to him too? 

Aubrey run to the music room. Nothing. She ran to their bedroom. Nothing. She ran to the backyard. Nothing. Aubrey could feel the fear growing inside of her each place she found empty. 

She made her way back to the main room and looked around trying to think of other places he could be. She looked over at the kitchen. Hadn't checked there yet! She ran into the kitchen and looked around at fast as she could trying to find him. And sure enough she did but not as she wanted too. 

________________________________________________

Aubrey froze as she laid her eyes on the boy she had been so desperately looking for. He was shaking violently but crying softly. She wanted to hold him, to tell him that everything would be fine but... she couldn't. He was holding something, something dangerous. 

Sunny was hiding a steak knife, it looked massive like it could cut him in half and he held it with both his hands and had it pointed at himself. Aubrey stared for a moment, confused and scared at what was happening. Eventually she focused enough to speak. 

"S-S-Sunny?" He jerked his head to look Aubrey in the eyes. He looked terrified, something Aubrey had never seen from and that just made her more scared. 

"P-Put the k-knife down, please." Aubrey barley managed to hold back tears. Sunny stared at her for a moment before falling to his knees and dropping the knife. The clanging that came from the temporary weapon was all Aubrey needed to take action. She ran foward kicking the knife away while simultaneously throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. Aubrey finally let the flood gates open. She cried into his shoulder with the tears she had been holding in all day. She repeatedly whispered a single sentence. 

"It's going to be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Please hold your criticism. This chapter isnt technically done because for the first half I did not have a fun time. I was trying WAY too hard and didn't enjoy it plus some parts could eb mor descriptive but I didnt want to go back through it at the moment. I hoped you enjoyed regardless.


End file.
